


And Then There Was Nothing

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Other, different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: Chastity was perfect. Always performing the right way and obeying the rules. Modesty hid herself, instead pretending to just as good as Chastity. But inside she was rebellious and impulsive. And then there was me, Credence Barebone. Everything you could find faulty in a person most likely applied to me. I suppose I’m a bit like Modesty. I also choose to rebel against the principles Ma has tried so hard to drum into us.OR the one where I rewrite the movie all from Credence's perspective





	1. The NSPS

**Author's Note:**

> so hey I guess I can never write anything that isn't depressing but I had this idea while I was watching the movie the other day and this happened.

We hold our meeting on the front steps of the bank. While Ma speaks I hand out leaflets to anyone who walks by. Or, I try to. Some people take the papers, I guess just to be polite, but most don’t. Chastity stands at the bottom of the stairs, at the edge of the crowd that had gathered. She hands out leaflets too, but she’s better at it than me, with that fake smile plastered on her face. She’s always better than me. 

I keep my head down, me eyes shadowed by the brim of my hat, and focus on the few hands that accept a flyer, the feet that pass me by. Sharp business suits, crisp dress shirts. Black and white, black and white. 

Modesty stands next to the large banner that shows our logo-two hands clasping a broken wand. She stands straight with her hands behind her back. To anyone else she would seem obedient, a role model for all children. But to me she looks rigid and fake. A shell. For a second, she breaks the act and glances at me. She doesn’t want to be here any more than I do. But Modesty would only ever admit that to me. 

Chastity was perfect. Always performing the right way and obeying the rules. Modesty hid herself, instead pretending to just as good as Chastity. And she could pull it off, too. But inside she was rebellious and impulsive. 

And then there was me, Credence Barebone. Everything you could find faulty in a person most likely applied to me. I suppose I’m a bit like Modesty. I also choose to rebel against the principles Ma has tried so hard to drum into us. But Modesty can act like she is fine with the strict rules. I can’t. I try, but I can never do enough. But someday it won’t matter because I’ll finally get to learn magic like my real parents did, and then I can do whatever I want. All I have to do is find the child.


	2. Shaw Newspapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here you go, freak. Why don't you put that in the garbage where you all belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know there are still parts of Fantastic Beasts I can't watch bc too much emotions at once and now I get to write about all of them yaaaaaay T.T

Senator Shaw’s brother leads us through the newsroom. Desks are everywhere-and so are people. Too many people crammed in such a small room. How do they stand it all the time? There’s barely enough room to breathe, let alone work. And they’re all so busy, bustling around and making noise. It feels so hot. Is is just me? 

I take off my hat and stand up straighter. These people shouldn't scare me but there are just so many of them. 

We follow the Senator’s brother up to a set of large doors. A man standing next to the doors, like a sentry, tries to stop us from entering (“He’s with the Senator”), but we go in anyway. Mr. shaw is sitting on a sofa by a large window that lets you see the whole city. Senator Shaw sits next to him in an armchair. Mr. Shaw tells us to leave. While he argues with his younger son, the Senator stares at us, I watch his eyes travel from my face to the leaflets in my hand. He sneers in disgust, then breaks into the conversation.  
“Langdon, just listen to Father and go.” He turns and looks right at ne. “And take the freaks with you.” 

Freaks. My shoulders hunch and my head bows. It’s true, isn’t it? I am constantly proud and ashamed of my magical ancestry, and I want to learn magic while every day I’m living with the people who want to destroy it most. 

The doors open and Ma leads us out. As I turn, the leaflet on the top of my stack slips off and hits the ground, sliding across the wood flooring until it stops at Senator Shaw’s feet. 

“Hey, boy,” he calls to me. I stop dead in my tracks. He bends down and picks the paper up, crumpling it in his fist. When he hands it to me he leans down so that that I can feel his breath on my ear as he says, “Here you go, freak. Why don’t you put that in the garbage where you all belong.” 

I don’t say anything back. Even if I wanted to defend myself, what would I say? He’s the Senator. I turn to leave and see that Modesty hasn’t left. She heard everything. She takes my hand and glares fiercely up at Senator Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm totally cheating bc I'm only rewriting the parts of the movie where you actually could see what Credence was doing but I tried


End file.
